


Pastel Roses

by Fuzzle



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sister-Sister Relationship, ppl going along with hina's rediculous ideas, self indulgent fic, sister swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzle/pseuds/Fuzzle
Summary: Hina unfortunately breaks her arm and can't play her instrument. But the show must go on and she convinces others to go along with her plan. Meanwhile Sayo is enduring the most embarrassing moments of her life.AKA Sayo pretends to be Hina and funny shit happens.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Pastel Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a scenario i thought up because im sure others have done so too. what if they swapppedmplaces? what would happen? enjoy!

“Hey guys! I have a boppin’ surprise!”

Aya and the rest of Pastel Palettes were standing in their private studio looking towards the door where Hina currently stood with her arm in a cast. She was half an hour late to their rehearsal and Chisato was ready to chew her head off.

“Hina-san! Are you okay?” Eve frantically asked, having noticed the turquoise cast around the hyper girl’s left arm.

After Eve went over to Hina to inspect any other injuries, Maya got up from her drum set. “What happened?” 

“I was going to say that you’d better have a good explanation as to why you’re late Hina-chan,” Chisato’s frustration washed away and was replaced by worry, “but I guess this speaks for itself”

“Weeeeell~ I was out with Onee-chan and this guy on a bike came  _ ZOOMING _ down the street” Hina gestured with her arms dramatically, the bulky cast weighing down her arm just a bit, “and Onee-chan was in the way! And before the bike could be all  _ WHAM  _ I pushed her out of the way and now she’s still boppin’ and at her rehearsal too!”

Chisato pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, her patience running low once again, “Hina-chan, I’m glad you and your sister are okay but now you have a broken arm”

“Oh yeah. That.”

“We have a mini live and an interview in a week, how are you going to play?”

“What do ya mean? I bet I can still play!”

“But Hina-san how are you going to move your arm freely? It’s your left too, you’ll need your fingers to be able to move around.” Maya said logically.

“Oh yeah...” Hina deflated, her broken arm swaying slightly in front of her.

“What are we going to do…?” Aya’s small voice sounded out for the first time during the whole ordeal, since she was mainly just watching everything happen in a panicked silence.

Chisato sighed once again, “I’m going to tell our higher ups that we have to cancel at least the live for Hina-chan’s sake-”

“WAIT WAIT”

Everyone jumped from Hina’s outburst. Chisato was annoyed she kept getting interrupted, but it was expected from Hina of all people, so she let her talk since it wasn’t worth trying to talk over such a loud mouth. Hina had her arms in the air and shook them slightly as she shouted

“Don’t cancel!”

“Why?”

“I wanna see you guys on TV!”

“Yes, you’ll see the interview at least—“

“No no, I wanna see the live too! Especially Aya-chan when she messes up!”

“Wah Hina-chan...” Aya complained, “Why is it always me? I’ve been doing my best and i haven't messed up as much anymore-”

“Hina-chan you can't be in two places at once.“ Chisato would not let them get off topic.

“Yeah I can! I have a zappin’ plan!”

“Chisato-san, let’s at least hear what she has to say” Maya butted in before Chisato could go off.

“Yes!” Eve seconded, “Her plans are usually really good!”

Chisato looked at them with her brows furrowed. She couldn’t possibly go against the two gentle giants (compared to Chisato). She sighed in defeat.

“Alright, Hina-chan. What is your plan?”

“Welllll~ I was thinking about how I love to see others and how different they are to me like Aya-chan~! So why wouldn’t this be the perfect opportunity to see how others see us? So theeen~ I also thought how Onee-Chan doesn’t let me see her lives even though I secretly go to them, anyways, wouldn’t it be fun if she pretended to be me?!”

“Umm..” “huehue Yeah!” “What a fun idea!” “No.”

“So then I can watch all of you! See! I can watch all the things I love!”

“That’s a nice sentiment but...” Chisato looked to Maya in hopes she would save her. But Maya just smiled meekly and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t see why not” she answered

“Aya-chan? Eve-chan?”

“Uhhh I mean they are sisters?” Aya said weakly

“Yeah! This is a unique opportunity that could be fun!” Eve answered with ‘Bushido’ within her eyes.

Chisato couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Who knew she was going to have  _ this  _ exciting of a Saturday, if exciting was the right word to use. She still thought the idea was almost bound for failure despite the sentimental reasons, so she still tried to reason with them.

“I’m not going to sort this out until I know Sayo-chan is okay with this too—“

“Okay lemme go ask!!”

Hina was already gone before anyone could say anything.

...

“And that’s why I’m here!!”

The two sisters were having a staring contest, one jumping from one foot to another and the other with her arms crossed with a light scowl.

“Hina, no.”

“Hina yes!”

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

“Sayo~ come on” Lisa interrupted, waving her hands out in front of her, “I think it’s a cute idea!”

Meanwhile Yukina, Rinko, and Ako were standing to the side watching the whole scene unfold. Though Yukina was a bit ticked off by the fact that their own rehearsal was interrupted as well.

Lisa continued her reasoning when she was met with silence. “I know Roselia’s rehearsals are important but we just recently had a live, so I bet a week wouldn’t hurt! Ne, Yukina~?”

Since Yukina didn’t respond immediately Sayo tried to convince Lisa that her little sister’s idea wasn’t going to work. “Imai-san, please consider that even if I did go in Hina’s place, everyone would notice it’s me by our rather opposite personalities and I’ll be bombarded with people and the kind of attention I do not wish for.”

“Hm? Onee-chan what are you saying?” Hina said, oblivious to Sayo’s rejection of her plan, “We used to act as each other all the time when we were younger! I bet it’s still a piece of cake for you as it is for me~!”

Sayo froze in place from embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was for Hina to expose her like that. Lisa’s giggling was certainly not helping, as well as Ako’s snickering.

“Ooo! Sayo-san you never told us you were a good actor!” the small drummer said in awe.

“W-why are you believing her..!” Sayo tried to protest.

“See? C’mon Sayo!” Lisa had her teasing smile on her face, “Sister bonding time~! And if you think about it, it’ll give you time to grow as a musician since you’ll be working with different people! Ne?”

The older twin sighed and looked around to the room to lock eyes with Yukina. “Minato-san? What do you have to say about all of this?” 

Although Sayo’s face was neutral (but still blushing) she was desperately hoping for the stoic vocalist to save her from the situation, but she only got silence in response.

Yes, she had been mending her relationship with her sister, and it was getting better. They started to talk more and do things together more. If Sayo were to be honest, she also childishly thought Hina’s suggestion was a fun idea too. Though, she’d never let anyone know that. Not only because of the obvious risks but mainly because if they were found out, she wouldn’t want the attention as she mentioned before.

“If it really matters... I think... the idea is... cute...” Rinko’s small voice poked out from behind Lisa.

“Yeah!” Ako followed after Rinko as always “I've done similar stuff with my sister! It’s suuuper fun! And since you look like Hina-san and can act like Hina-san you should do it!”

At that moment, Sayo knew, she was fucked. If only that biker would’ve been more careful. She had no choice and was bound to do this acting job, but her last hope was still Yukina, who she was still looking at, pleading with her eyes.

“Sayo...” the vocalist started.

Hope rose in her chest... 

“I think... that it’d be funny to watch...” a small smile formed on the traitor’s lips.

And her last hope turned out to be a fraud. She felt betrayed. Of all the times Yukina's diligence and seriousness to break, it had to be then of all times.

“There’s no escaping this is there?” Sayo mumbled to herself, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Hina was jumping up and down, her mouth now running a million miles per hour saying various thanks and plans for what’s going to happen.

\---

“I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay, really, I gave my consent after all.”

It was the next day and Chisato and Sayo were sitting at Hazawa’s Cafe to discuss how they were going to manage the rather giant stunt Hina wanted. There were a decent amount of people around the small coffee shop, enough to keep Tsugumi and her parents busy, and enough white noise to keep their conversation private.

“Well I guess we should get right into this. First we need to deal with the fact that you and Hina have different lengths of hair. I suggest an updo would work?”

“Yes that seems fine to me”

Sayo was relieved to find that Pastel Palettes actually had at least one sane person that had their shit together and thought ahead. She knew all of them were capable- Aya, Maya, and Eve. But she also knew Hina was a handful.

“And I have the sheet music here to the songs we’re going to play at the mini live”

Chisato pulled out a small stack of papers from her bag and handed it to Sayo.

“And the last thing we have to deal with is the interview. Would you like to go over typical questions asked and formulate answers to know beforehand?”

“Yes of course”

Their time there went as followed and went over the necessary precautions. All of Pastel Palettes and Sayo were to wear a ponytail or some kind of bun. Sayo was given the music for the live and was pointed to the solos she had, and went over interview questions. Of course, Sayo would be able to do all of that in a week, even if it was cutting it close. She secretly would play the music from Pastel Palette’s lives and would watch all the shows Hina would appear in, so the material was really just review for her. But again, she’d never tell anyone that she secretly enjoyed the shows her little sister was in, she still had too much pride to admit that to anyone.

“Okay, I think that handles everything. So once again, I’m so sorry you have to go through with this” the blonde adjusted her seat and relaxed her shoulders which were apparently pretty tense the entire time.

“It’s fine Shirasagi-san. It’s only two days” Sayo reasoned.

“Yes I guess if you put it that way it isn’t too big of a deal, but I can’t help but worry” Chisato scratched the side of her chin lightly in embarrassment. “But there isn’t much we can do now, everything is already in motion. Now, before we part ways, anything else you might want to add?”

“Yes actually, make sure Hina doesn’t reveal anything to the public, I’m sure you understand I don’t want the attention.” Sayo said, then she whispered, “Especially if it’s me being labeled as Hina’s sister”

“Yes of course I completely understand” the other girl nodded, assuming she meant the general pressures of their fans, and picked up her things, “I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then.”

\---

First few rehearsals were rocky to say the least. Even though Sayo had already known the songs given to her beforehand, the difference in location was enough to throw her off a bit. Not to mention the different band members.

Unlike Yukina, Aya would make mistakes much more often and didn’t have much confidence because of it. Although Chisato was an extremely reliable person outside of the band, her bass playing wasn’t as much because of how recent and quickly she had to learn the instrument. That led to Sayo focusing more on Maya and Eve, though it turned out Eve was inexperienced and unreliable too. So she found that Maya’s steady rhythm was the anchor that kept everyone together, though it seemed Maya was even modest in her drumming and did not fully play out like drummers usually do.

It wasn’t like Pastel Palettes was a bad band- no, not at all. They were really good for how quickly they had to scramble to play their instruments up to performance standards. They deserve respect and recognition for that fact. Sayo was just too used to playing with Roselia, so this was a very different change of pace.

But Sayo was a skilled player, so by the third rehearsal she was able to keep up. She played her part almost perfectly, if not perfectly. Though there seemed to be a problem.

“What is it Yamato-san?”

“You’re doing really great! Really! But something seems off.”

“What is it? I must fix it immediately”

“Yeah...” Aya followed after Maya, “you’re playing perfectly, just like Hina-chan but-“

Chisato continued her sentence “at the same time you aren’t playing like her.”

“I don’t quite understand what you mean” questioned Sayo

“Hina-san is Hina-san!” Eve answered, “And you are Sayo-san!”

Everyone in the room looked at the Weeabo in confusion. Her point didn’t really get across, so she continued.

“You are playing as Sayo-san, so of course it feels odd! We’re PasuPare Sayo-san!”

Eve beamed at her conclusion and looked towards the twin with her determined eyes.

“Ah! I see!” Maya put her sticks down as she spoke and pointed her finger in the air, “Sayo-san, I think you’re treating us like Roselia.”

“Yeah, we’re not even close to you guys” Aya added, “But I know we can get there if we keep working hard like you do..!”

“Even so,” Chisato remarked, “We can’t do that in this limited amount of time”

They were right. Sayo had been thinking about how they differed from Roselia and playing with them as if they  _ were  _ Roselia, but modified. 

“I may be wrong, but I feel like you’re playing separately from us” Aya continued, “Hina would too, she’d go off in her own direction but still stayed with us… You…”

“You are on your own path while we are on ours.” the blonde picked up from where their vocalist left, “Hina would stray, yes, but she’d still be on our path. Does that make sense?”

Sayo nodded, “Yes It does. I must somehow play on the same path as you.”

She tied her hair in a ponytail and started to blush, “Well I guess this is a good time to practice acting as Hina, so please don’t say anything until after, this is quite embarrassing”

The four other girls looked at each other in surprise, forgetting that Hina claimed that they could imitate each other perfectly. Sayo cleared her throat to prepare for the high register she needed to endure and took a deep breath, raising the anticipation in the air.

“Haaaai~! C’mon guys let go! Go, go~!” Sayo did a little bounce and pumped her first in the air just like Hina.

“...”

A little  _ TOO  _ much like Hina.

The whole room was in shock and Sayo’s face was a rather deep shade of red. But disregarding the red face, Sayo’s expression and smile looked  _ exactly _ like Hina’s typical everyday face. Somehow the older twin’s sharper features rounded like magic and the reserved energy she held in seemed to have been set free and was practically jumping out of her.

“What are ya waiting for? Let’s get boppin’!”

Everyone nervously laughed and hesitantly started the song they were working on. Right off the bat, in the first few measures of the Kyu-Mai Flower, just as surprising as the personality change even Chisato was amazed at, she immediately started playing like Hina. Still perfect, but much more hyper. Sayo was smiling the entire time and went off at the solo in the middle of the song.

Once it was over there was a silence, and no one knew what kind of silence. Eve had her ‘Bushido’ face on, and Aya and Chisato looked dumbfounded. It was Maya who decided to break the silence that was directed at the older Hikawa twin.

“Whelp,” she pushed up her glasses, “I guess that works, huehuehue...”

==========

Eve’s left eyebrow: amazing as always!

0micronGaming : aya best girl

fuzzy: Hina is amazing, tho she seemed a bit weird?

Kanonomous: love you pasupare!

lisaluvbot: I know Hina is known to be weird but she seemed weird weird you know?

HinaAya:yeah I could’ve sworn Hina was acting up

moca’s bread: I love the hairstyles! But why did they flip hinas bangs? Did she do that on purpose?

PAREO: so cute!! I love you pasupare

Theshadowlady: the vibes seem different from Hina?

Mya Aruyama: I thought so too, didn’t she frown at one point?

user24556864: yes! That’s not our Hina!

stanbts: hi

SHINYY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

Juzo: first

coolguy69: chisato should’ve stuck to acting

PastelRoses: Hina usually jumps around more and she didn’t interrupt aya once? Is there something wrong?

Void78: I know! 

katana: bushido!

fluffffyunicorn: who else is going to watch their interview? 

ReiKiriyama: me

isOTaeOKae: I am

eye-c: something is up with Hina

Alejandro: hello from Peru!!

0micronngaming: pastel palettes deserve more clout! 

XxmetalclawxX: too pastel-ly. My eyes hurt 

Numberonepasuparefan14: not to sound creepy but Hina looks a bit tall. Isn’t she 156 cm? She looked closer to 161 cm and she obviously wasn’t wearing heels

Hina’s lost sock: why is everyone picking on Hina? She literally did nothing wrong

==========

“People are picking up on this, I don’t want to do this anymore” Sayo looked up from her phone to see her sister suddenly in front of her pouting.

“But Oneeeee-channnnn!” Hina latched onto her older sister’s leg as she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Hina, people are going to find out about our little stunt. Also what did I say about coming into my room without knocking?”

“But we can just not say anything, it’s not like people are  _ actually  _ figuring it out. Chisato-chan says to do stuff like that all the time! As long as we don’t confirm it or whatever people won’t get mad!”

Sayo sat in angry silence, but Hina took it as some kind of compliance and continued “you know, like how people think there’s a secret relationship in the band. We don’t say anything and people still don’t think so even though there is!”

“I don’t think you understand what Shirasagi-san was say- Wait- A- a secret relationship? Hina should you really be telling me this?”

“Come on!! It’ll be boppin’ to see you in the interview game show or whatever! It’ll just be tomorrow! Pretty pleaseeeee!”

“You dodged my question Hina!” 

Sayo groaned, “Fine. As long as you’re careful as to not show your broken arm on any social media or do anything else to raise suspicion.”

“Yay~!”

\---

“And here are our special guests: Pastel Palettes!”

One by one each of the girls plus Sayo walked out from the curtain behind the stage. Clapping could be heard from the audience, and bright lights shone on their faces.

“Hello everyone! I’m Maruyama Aya, the vocalist of Pastel Palettes!”

“I’m Shirasagi Chisato, and I play the Bass for Pastel Palettes”

It was Sayo’s turn next, but a spike of anxiety shot through her. She was able to do all the introductions at the live but in an interview where people looked at you closely was something else. Regardless, Sayo did her best.

“I’m Hina! I’m the guitarist for PasuPare!”

Maya and Eve went on to introduce themselves as well, though Sayo couldn’t listen since she was worrying so much on keeping her act up. She was still smiling and swaying and looking hyper, but something told her that it wasn’t enough.

Pushing that thought aside she focused back into the interview. Just as predicted, the typical questions were asked: What they did before they formed the band, why they chose to form it, their personal experience with recovering from their first live. 

Then came questions about the special events they did, like the Tropical Island event or the Halloween event. All five of them told their point of view and answered the questions thrown their way- a way fans got to know them Sayo guessed. 

They were then asked about future events and lives, and like always Chisato and Aya took over from there. This is where the anxiety built up in Sayo again. She felt like she was supposed to do something, say something. She started to sweat nervously and she silently rushed herself to find what was wrong.

It was too late by the time Sayo realized that Hina would typically interrupt Aya and poke fun at her. She internally scolded herself as the host called for a commercial break and people started to walk around and talk.

“Sayo-chan, are you doing okay?” Aya whispered 

“I… I’m fine, just tired” Sayo said, deciding not to worry them with her anxieties.

“You’re doing great Sayo-san!” Maya whispered as well

Eve joined in “Doing this for your sister is very Bushido! We’re all rooting for you!”

“Ah, thank you. Let’s just hope the last twenty minutes are something I can bear”

As Sayo finished talking, Chisato walked back over from the talk show host with her typical “celebrity” posture and expression.

“Girls, we’ll be starting again in a minute. He said he had a fun surprise, so I’m assuming there’s going to be a little game they’re going to make us do”

“Will you be okay Sayo-chan?” Aya turned to the teal haired girl while everyone else circled around her

“I thin—“

“Okay girls, break is almost over” the talk show host interrupted them, “let’s continue shall we?”

They all said their affirmations and sat down in their usual formation, Aya in the middle with “Hina” and Chisato to her left and Maya and Eve to her right. Sayo felt her bun loosen very slightly, but she could do was pray that it didn’t fall apart too much.

The camera's light flickered on and the host started his spiel.

“Welcome back! Now before we close this program we have a few games for Pastel Palettes.” 

There was an applause. 

“There will be two games you girls will be playing, and whoever gets the most points gets a prize, and the one with the least amount of points will have a punishment game. How’s that sound girls?”

“Sounds boppin’!” “How fun!” “I’ll do my best!” “I’ll do my best too” “I won’t lose!”

“Now the first game you all will be guessing titles of your own songs, but looking at symbols instead. You’ll all be given a buzzer and whoever buzzes first will be able to answer, if you guess wrong the next person in line will have a chance at guessing”

“Oh gosh” Sayo said, dramatically scratching her head which loosened her hair further, but she ignored it again, “Symbols? Like ones on maps? Those are so confusing!”

Chisato giggled “Ah yes, you've always had a hard time with those Hina-chan, but at least it’ll give all of us a chance”

“Huehuehue, yeah I feel like it’s be a bit fair now”

“Whether she’s good at it or not we should all do our best!” Eve enthusiastically adjusted her seat and had an intense determination in her eyes

“I’m ready!” Aya added

“Alright!” The host said, “first up!”

The first few symbols flashed on the screen that somehow appeared in between the host and the girls. Sayo knew immediately that it was Hanamaru Andante because of the flowers in a circle formation. Even Hina would know so she acted as such.

The same thing happened over and over, but the symbols got more and more obscure, and it actually got hard for Sayo. Hina was bad with symbols while Sayo was fine with them, but with how the symbols seemed unrelated on the screen later down the line, no one knew what it could be.

“Mouuu this is hard!” She complained in her Hina voice

She had two points along with Aya, while Chisato and Eve had three, leaving Maya to have four with the most points. Sayo would’ve guessed correctly more often but she needed to stay consistent with her Hina character.

“I agree this is quite hard” Chisato seemed to be deep in thought, “but to my reasoning, it can come down to two songs…”

The rest of Pastel Palettes nodded in agreement, and still hesitated to push the buzzer in fear of getting wrong.

“How about this,” the host started to talk again “how about you all say your guess and whoever gets it right gets a point?”

They looked at each other and complied to the compromise.

“Okay, let’s go down the line, Eve-san?”

“Pasupare Revolutions!” She answered

“Pasupare Revolutions as well” guessed Maya

“Mou ichido Luminous..?” Aya seemed like she was second guessing herself, especially after Sayo and Chisato also guessed Pasupare Revolutions after her.

But for once Aya was the only one correct, and she was the only one to gain a point, which meant Sayo was dead last somehow. She had to bring it up the next game they make them do. Sayo didn’t know why she wanted to so badly, but her and her sisters' competitiveness definitely were the same regardless if they showed it or not. She looked forward a bit too seriously waiting to hear what the next was.

“Fantastic girls! That definitely was suspenseful! Here are the scores!”

Aya: 3

Hina: 2

Chisato: 3

Eve: 3

Maya: 4

“Anyways, onto our next and final game: the Ikemen challenge!”

Sayo’s heart dropped. The last game had to be the most embarrassing thing she could ever do? She was already posing as her sister, but now she had to somehow double up on her acting?

“And since Maya-san has the most points still, she will decide who goes first! But the rules this time will be a bit different-

The points given will be two instead of one, and the winner is determined whether the receiver is flustered or not. If the chosen Ikemen successfully flusters the other, they get two points, but if they fail to do so in the given time the receiver gets the two points! But both players will fail if they don’t say the small line given to them from this box here. The loser of that round get to go against the next person.

Now, here are the two boxes, the red one determines the Ikemen, and the blue one determines the line that must be said. Everything clear?”

They all answered some form of yes confidently. Though Sayo was panicking on the inside since this challenge game was the last thing she wanted to do, she hoped Maya would choose wisely.

“You may pick who goes against who for the first round”

“Oh my... Umm well I want to go against Eve-san since I’m most comfortable with her honestly, huehue... and how about Chisato-san and Aya-san? Ah- sorry Hina-san..!”

“Nah it’s fine Maya-chan! It's funny to see Aya-chan mess up!”

Thank god for Maya. She was saved for now.

From then on Sayo started to tune out everything, unknowingly letting her character break. She was tired and didn’t want to to the rather stupid challenge and forgot about any of her prior competativeness. She didn’t feel comfortable being close let alone fake flirting with people. But alas this was her fate.

Maya had gotten the role of Ikemen, and failed to fluster Eve getting too flustered herself. Sayo didn’t know how these girls put up with these games these people made them do, flabbergasted by the fact that they all just accepted the embarrassing request, but she guessed it just came along with their idol status. 

Aya had gotten Ikemen as well and she failed the same way as Maya, though the reason she got flustered wasn’t out of nervousness but out of the cold wall that was Shirasagi Chisato. That, she confessed, was entertaining at least.

The scoreboard changed again.

Aya: 3

Hina: 2

Chisato: 5

Eve: 5

Maya: 4

There were two more rounds of the weird challenge, and now the older twin was only focused on finishing this game show. Chisato had let Eve choose who’s paired with who. But it seemed like Eve chose at random, and put her with Aya, and Chisato with Maya.

Chisato was a very talented actor, so of course when she got the role of Ikemen it was like she was a different person. Although she was pretty short compared to Maya, her flirting skills were extremely good, and despite being empty shots, chisato obviously prevailed.

But it was unfortunately her turn next with the pink vocalist. But of course she of all people had the worst luck and got Ikemen. Not to mention the line given had the connotation that they were in the student council room. The fact that she was already Student Council President added onto the awkwardness she’ll have to go through.

“I’m Student Council President, it'll be fine” it read.

And everything was definitely  _ not  _ fine at that point, and she wondered if Hina was enjoying herself. She owed Sayo a lot of fries after all this ended.

“Okay ready? Start~!”

Sayo didn’t know what to do, so she just opted to be herself. It gave her a break and it wouldn't be too suspicious, right?

“Aya, do you know why I called you here?”

“A-ah no..?” Aya seemed confused, probably from the drastic personality change. The audience gasped at the change as well.

“No worries, you aren’t in trouble...”

Sayo walked over to the shorter girl and looked deeply into her eyes. Ikemen... They’re really going for the Yuri appeal, huh? But playing along won’t hurt. Hina would definitely go all out, so Sayo would too.

“Then what is it President?” Aya got her act together and pretended to be innocent

“What do you think of me?” Sayo had to get her required line in somehow so she tried to push Aya in the right direction.

“What do I think? Um well… you are very diligent”

“No, no. How do you feel about me?”

Sayo turned to Aya again to see her standing still looking completely stuck. She felt her hair fall apart, which definitely showed strands of her long hair. But it wouldn’t be too obvious right? 

Anyways, this scene wasn’t going anywhere so she had to get Aya to blush somehow. So Sayo confidently strided over to the pink haired girl and grabbed her hands to cradle them with her own. She ignored the sounds from the crowd and continued.

“Aya, I do not care what you think about me, but I must get this off my chest” Sayo had to refrain from letting go of the shorter girl’s hands. She wasn't used to this much contact with another person.

“A-and what is that…?”

“I have feelings for you” 

Another gasp from the crowd reached Sayo’s ears and she couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed herself. As for Aya, she was frozen on the spot and speechless, but still not blushing, so she had to get this over with.

“Will you allow me to take you on a date? Right now?”

“B-but don't you have the student council room to look after? And I have my club...” The pink haired vocalist was still startled from the taller girl saying such things.

“I’m the Student Council President, it'll be fine” Sayo jumped to get her required line down, but she had to get Aya to fold and so far she just had the poor girl confused.

So, drastic times call for drastic measures. Sayo swallowed her pride and let go of the shorter girl’s hands and opted to stand even closer (this is what ikemen do right?). Her left arm around Aya’s waist and her right hand behind her head, and pulled her close so they were pushed up against each other.

“You wont regret it Maruyama-san”

The pink haired girl turned bright red immediately. Success. Sayo had to thank her height on her part, she assumed that her looking down on the vocalist gave her the advantage if it wasn't for her actions.

The round was called for Hina’s win and carried on. The adrenaline in Sayo’s blood was still coursing through her blood so the rest of the time went in a flash. Sayo thought she did a good job acting as her sister, and after all the extreme embarrassment from just merely acting as Hina to doing whatever  _ that  _ was during the ‘fun’ games they were made to do, it was over and she could be herself again.

==========

0micronGaming: all of you are so cute!

dreamnotfound: who else thinks hinas is acting all weird??

aya’s microphone:doesnt she always act weird?

hanzomain: yes but she wasnt hyper, which is weird for her

eye-c: i thought they wouldve had a different outfit but their stage outfits from their live a few days ago are still cute

fuzzy: did you see the chemistry between hina and aya??!!

incomito :so cute!!

ilikenoodles: i love getting to know all of pasupare!

lilcupcake: was hina always that tall? Couldve sworn she was the same height as aya

kyu-bey-flower :maybe she was wearing heels?

lisaisthicc : no she wasnt! Im so confused have we just not seen it???

mayakamagica: okay i kinda see it now. Is it just me or was hina less jumpy?

(;-;): Hina didnt interrupt aya at all??

luvonice: guys come on stop picking on hina!

aya-dono: im a bit worried something seemed off

PAREO: I love you pasupare! Still love the buns you wore!

bastelBalettes: Didn’t hinas hair look too long at the end tho? She has shorter hair right?

hinamine: has hina always been that good at acting?

ilovewhenwomen: who else was NOT expecting hina to jst switch personalities like that?? Like sure acting but,, it was just shocking?

softpastelstan: theres going to be creeps online overanalyzing all of this huh?

Ladykiller666: hina-chans hair is not that long. imposter!

==========

“Sayo-chan, I know it was hard for you to act under pressure for so long, but I have to say some moments were just as suspicious as these comments state. Including your rather impressive acting job as yourself at the end”

“I sincerely apologize, Shirasagi-san. I did not notice in the moment, we all have our limits and all of that was definitely my breaking point”

“Onee-chan you did great! I was laughing so much!” Hina butted in again, her cast not hindering her movement at all.

“I'm happy to hear that you think that Hina, but the suspicion from your very dedicated fans make me nervous” Sayo said, putting her hand on her younger sister’s shoulder so she could stop bouncing.

“I agree” continued Chisato, “That was honestly quite a stunt and that could've gone much worse, so we should be thankful we can get past all of this without causing some kind of scandal or bring attention to Sayo-chan.”

Sayo nodded, “As long as we lay low, so to speak, all of this will go away… So  **_Hina_ ** ”

“Ehhh?!” Hina exclaimed, “What’s wrong now?”

“Hina I don't know if you're aware, but you aren't good at keeping quiet about things. Or rather I’m expecting you to forget in the future not to post pictures of yourself with your cast or say anything online about what we did”

“Oh…” the younger twin deflated a little, which wasn’t a good sign.

“Hina-chan…” Chisato had a stern voice that made hina flinch slightly, “what did you do…?”

Sayo already took a wild guess and had her hands cupped over her face mumbling to herself about what she’d do to her younger sister.

“Ah… hehe… I may have already forgotten a little teeny tiny bit for just a quick moment and may have posted a picture of me and Onee-chan when she wasn't looking…”

“Hina!” Sayo scolded

“What? You never want to take pictures with me anyways so I thought I'd sneak a few. I got used to it after a while”

While the sisters were arguing, Chisato was on her phone checking the comments on the younger twin’s recent post. There were indeed many comments, some of surprise, some of confusion, and some of indifference. Who knows when all the analytical posts on other social media would show up.

“Oh my…” Chisato sighed, her energy well drained from the thought of having to deal with all the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a plan for a part two so please comment if youd like a part two, and just comment your thoughts! i love feedback~
> 
> now i must actually get back to multichapter fic lmao


End file.
